Strategies in new drug discovery often look to natural products for leads in finding new chemical compounds with therapeutic properties. One of the recurring problems in drug discovery is the availability of organic compounds derived from natural sources. Techniques employing combinatorial chemistry attempt to overcome this problem by allowing the high throughput synthesis and testing of hundreds or thousands of related synthetic compounds, called a chemical library. In designing the synthesis of a prospective therapeutic compound or a chemical library, one often looks to natural chemical motifs which are known to have broad biological activity. Of particular interest are materials which have structural components, such as coumarins, flavones, and isoflavones, which are similar to secondary metabolites from plant extracts.
Coumarins are widely distributed in the plant kingdom. Approximately 50 naturally occurring coumarin derivatives have been identified. Derivatives of coumarin posses a range of biological activities. Of particular interest to researchers are modification at the 3- and 4-position of the coumarin scaffold and synthesis of symmetrical and unsymmetric dimers of coumarin compounds for biological evaluations. To avoid confusion, the coumarin derivatives described herein are numbered according to the following convention:
Unfortunately, the preparation of such coumarin derivatives has suffered from multiple difficulties. This is particularly true of 4-substituted thiol derivatives of coumarin. Although certain 4-thio coumarins have been prepared, their synthesis has involved harsh conditions (such as the use of stoichiometric amounts of strong bases or toxic reagents, often under high temperatures), multiple synthetic steps, and poor substituent tolerance. For example, Parfenov et al. discussed a route for synthesis of 4-coumarinyl sulfides derivatives from 4-tosyl coumarin using harsh reaction conditions or from 4-chloro coumarin, which was generated under acidic conditions and high temperature. Parfenov et al., Khim. Gererotsikl. Soedin., 1991, 8, 1032. It is known that the selectivity of the reaction of 4-hydroxycoumarin with chlorinating reagents such as PC15 and POC13 is low, because a considerable amount of 4-chloro-3,4,3′,4″-tercoumarin will be formed as a by-product. Also reported with regard to substituted 4-thio coumarin derivatives, is a paper by Martin Kov{hacek over (c)}, in ARKIVOC, 2001, part (vi), which utilizes 4-chlorocoumarin as an intermediate to synthesize 4-ethylthiocoumarin under basic conditions at elevated temperature (reflux) using sodium ethanethiol. Although a high yield of product was obtained by this methodology, it is not applicable to the production of a large variety of 4-thiol substituted derivatives with a diverse substitution pattern because of the harsh reaction conditions (both acidic and basic) used to arrive at the product. Extension of this route to solid supported synthesis for production of a combinatorial library is limited due to the acid sensitivity of many common solid support linkers.
Infection with the Hepatitis C virus (HCV) represents a serious world-wide health crisis. In more than 70% of infected individuals, the virus evades clearance by the immune system leading to a persistent HCV infection. The long term effects of persistent HCV infection range from an apparently healthy carrier state to chronic hepatitis, liver fibrosis, cirrhosis, and eventually hepatocellular carcinoma. HCV is a leading cause of chronic liver disease. The best therapy currently available for treatment of HCV infection uses a combination of pegylated α-interferon and ribavirin. However, many of the patients treated with this therapy fail to show a sufficient antiviral response. Additionally, interferon treatment also induces severe side-effects (i.e. retinopathy, thyroiditis, acute pancreatitis, depression) that diminish the quality of life of treated patients. Thus, it is vital that more effective treatments be identified.